Especial anime 2
by Amai Hiragizawa
Summary: Otro especial donde cazador x es el invitado para que pongan las partes mas graciosas de este epecial junto a sora no otoshimono, kuroshitsuj y otras más con su autora amai hiragizawa... n.n


Especial anime 2

-Bueno este es mi seguno especial espero que les guste… no tiene muchas series como la anterior pero bueno estos personajes les caeran bien n.n-

-Claro amai como ya los usaste a ellos ahora nos quieres venir a molestar a nosotros- dijo enojado leorio.

-No pongan mi cara… no filmen…. Aun no estoy arreglado!- se escucho decir a cierto pelirojo.

-Callate leorio… si no es chana es juana…-grite- … y grell no estas desarreglado tu siempre te vez igual- regañe.

-Dejenme en paz o sentiran mi furia- grito cierto ruso a quien lo perseguian un grupo de chicas.

-Tomoki ven aquí… no te vas a salvar de esta- grito a lo lejos sohara.

-Kojou… eres un pervetido de lo peor- grito sayaka.

-Espera…. Puedo explicarlo- dijo tratando de zafarse de ese lio.

-Finny no… deja esa mesa… golpearas a alguien- dijo bard.

-ORDEN EN EL SET!- grite y al momento todos estaban en su lugar sin decir ni pio (O.o)… bueno… señoras y señores…. Em…. Lectores… bienvenidos al especial anime de este año… las series acontinuación que nos haran el honor de entretenernos son… Seikon no qwaser… al lado HunterxHunter mas bien conocido como Cazador x…también nos vienen acompañando… Strike the blood… junto con sora no otoshimono… y por ultimo Kuroshitsuji conocida como Black butler- presente y todos dieron un fuerte aplauso.

-Empecemos de una vez para que me vaya- dijo Hanna.

-Las reglas son…- dije pero como en el especial anterior me interrumpieron (¬¬).

-La reglas son atraparlo- dijo grell viendo medio rarito a nuestro querido sebas-chan.

-No! Grell…son…-

-Son que nos larguemos de aquí… no pudiste agarrar a alguien más- pregunto milluki.

-Pues no y se cayan… las reglas cambiaran de acuerdo a este especial…. Cada una de nuestras series relatara las escenas más graciosas de sus series continuamente este debate vera cuál es la serie más graciosa… empecemos… quien quiere comenzar- n.n pregunte a lo cual todos apuntaron a Cazador x los otros ni tiempo les dio de elegir.

-Pues ya que- dijo Killua.

-Bueno…. Gon… una parte graciosa que te haya ocurrido a ti con alguien de la serie…- dije el chico se puso a pensar poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón.

-A.. ya sé… la vez que estabamos en la primera prueba y conocí a killua…- dijo el chico empezando a relatar…

_Killua iba delante de nuestros amigos con su patineta._

_Gon: Guau se ve genial._

_Leorio. Oye chico… tú… eso no es justo… no vez que va contra las reglas- reprendio leorio, killua lo escucho y volteo._

_Gon: oye tú, quién eres, cuántos años tienes?- pregunto._

_Killua:qué cosa va contra las reglas?- dijo serio._

_Leorio: esta es una prueba de resistencia-_

_Gon: no es verdad leorio, el examinador solo dijo siganme- cuentiono el castaño._

_Leorio: Gon como te atrevez quien es tu amigo!-_

_Killua: amigo?-_

_Kurapika: No grites terminaras agotando tu energía… básicamente podriamos traer… lo que quisieramos al examen- contesto el Kuruta._

_Leorio: que molesto es- dijo entre pensamientos._

_-Supongo que eres nuevo por aquí… si te parece puedo responder…- no terminó ante la mirada de Killua el cual bajo la velocidad hasta quedar al lado de Gon._

_Gon: qué?- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Killua: quieres saber como me llamo?-_

_Gon:Sí pero si no quieres responder no importa…me llamo Gon y tengo 12 años- contesto alegre._

_Killua: Am… 12 años…- repitio y en un movimiento se bajo de la patineta._

_Gon:Oye amigo ya no la vas a necesitar?-_

_Killua: oye viejo cuantos años tienes?- pregunto._

_Leorio: Eh?!... quizas no lo parezca pero soy un adolecente como tú._

_Gon: Ni lo digas- dijo el chico._

_Leorio:Incluso tú Gon… que grosero nunca más te volvere a hablarte- dijo decepcionado y vemos a nuestro kuruta con una cara de espanto._

_Kurapika: Mantendre la distancia…_

_FIN._

-No fue gracioso- regaño leorio.

-Vamos viejo no es para tanto- dijo Killua.

-Leorio en realidad si te veías viejo- dijo Illumi.

-Oye!...pero esta escena si es una injusticia- dijo leorio… todos vieron en la pantalla la escena ya que leorio me quito el control.

-Espera leorio dame el control- regañe.

-… acababa de bañarme…-rezongo.

-Leorio…- grito el kuruta, e ignorandolo puso play a la pantalla donde se vio dicha escena… (cap. 18)…

_Se ve a un chico leyendo dentro de su habitación, viendose enojado por el canto de su amigo, luego vemos a nuestro querido leorio en el baño cerrando la perilla de manera consecuente._

_Leorio: aah… que bien… oh ya no necesito esto…- dijo quitandose la bendita del cachete-… estoy muy refrescado- dijo haciendo una posee de pelicula, mientras con nuestro rubio preferido._

_Kurapika: qué pasa un frio intenso recorre mi espalda- dijo mientras se abrazaba así mismo, cuando en ese momento sale leorio sin nada de ropa._

_Leorio: umm… me siento muy bien- nuestro kuruta puso una cara de espanto horrible, en las olas se escucho un grito._

_Con gon y killua:_

_Gon: escuchaste eso?_

_Killua: No oigo nada._

_Gon: sí pero yo escuche algo, tú no?_

_Killua: Es solo el sonido de las olas, de todas maneras nos levantaremos mañana temprano y exploraremos la isla._

_Gon: sí, de acuerdo tenemos que acostarnos ya._

_Killua: Los niños se acuestan temprano y se levantan temprano. _

_Con leorio y kurapika:_

_Leorio: Por qué no puedo caminar desnudo tu eres muy extraño- dijo en la oscuridad el ya golpeado leorio, mientras su amigo trataba de dormir-… a caso pensabas que iba a atacarte, por favor para que eso sucediera tendría que estar un poco desquiciado. FIN._

-Mira leorio ni me lo recuerdes- dijo enojado el rubio.

-Solo caminaba desnudo… eso es normal… verdad chicos?- dijo leorio dirigiendose a todo el elenco de cazador X quienes tenian cara de what? (O.o) por lo que opto por sentarse todo enojado y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Así que el grito de kurapika fue lo que escuche?- pregunto Gon sin podersela creer.

-No eran las olas O.o- dijo Killua.

-Eso es lo que vivio mi hijo en su viaje?... jamás lo vuelvo a dejar salir- dijo el jefe de la familia zoldyeck.

-No vea señorito- dijo sebastian mientras le tapaba los "ojos" a ciel (en realidad el otro ya lo tenía tapado ñ.n… entienden… tapado por el parche jeje…. Ok no u.u… sigamos).

-Que perdida de tiempo- dijo katia.

-Bueno… sigamos…- dije perdiendo la paciencia-… alguien que nos quiera compartir otra escena- pregunte, en eso se para kuroro y me quita rapidamente el control O.o

-Yo sí…- dijo y le puso play a la pantalla… (cap 12)…

_La nave iba volando tranquilamente…_

_Kurapika:creí que estabas dormido- dijo el joven._

_Leorio: ah… yo pense exactamente lo mismo- ante esto ambos recobraron la compostura._

_Kurapika: Estas pensando… en ese polizon no es cierto?- pregunto curioso._

_Leorio: No seas ridiculo… solo vine a darle mi opinión a la examinadora… hay una forma de hayarle solución a todo esto kurapika-_

_Kurapika: Yo tambien lo creo- contesto y ambos se viraron a la puerta frente a ellos, leorio tocó y nadie respondio, ambos se miraron y leorio giro la perilla, al mirar se sorprendio y asusto, de la nada salio un cuchillo, kurapika solo se quedo asombrado._

_Meinch: como tienen la osadía…- dijo mientras salía cubierta por una toalla nadamás…- como es que pueden estar espiando a la examinadora a mitad de la noche- estalló._

_Leorio: Oh no lo esta tomando a mal- dijo espantado._

_Meinch:Estaban espiandome y se atreven a decir que estoy equivocada-_

_Kurapika: Al menos creame a mí, no la estaba espiando…- dijo para poner una cara de enojo-… no haría un acto tan vergonzoso como el de insinuarme a una mujer-_

_Leorio: Maldición estas tratando de quedar bien verdad?-_

_Meinch: No hay excusa- dijo con el cuchillo en la mano y se puso a corretear nuestro pobre rubio y a leorio quienes salieron corriendo des pavoridos. FIN._

-Creo… creo ñ.n que vamos a la siguiente serie no?- dije algo nerviosa.

-No se me olvida esa escena- dijo Meinch viendo feo a leorio.

-Seguimos con…- diije viendo mis tarjetas-…. Kuroshitsuji- dije.

-Al fin seguimos nosotros- dijo Lizi muy contenta n.n

-Ahora nosotros seremos los protagonistas- dijo emocionado Bard.

-Me pregunto que clase de escenas pondran- decía Finny.

-Momento que soy lento- dijo Nobunaga- primero nos tienes que responder a nosotros como lo hiciste en el especial pasado- dijo a modo de regaño.

-Y como porque haría eso- dije enojada.

-Porque… porque… Machi dame un porque- dijo en susurro.

-Idiota- dijo chocando su mano en la frente- solo responde y ya… quien de nosotros te agrada más en la serie-

-En realidad quieren saber…- pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-Solo responde para que sigan los demás- dijo Miyuri.

-Ah- suspire-… Es Kurapika…- conteste, todos lo voltearon a ver el chico solo se encojio de hombros-

-Alguien más- pregunto Hisoka.

-Nadie- dije (¬¬).

-Segura?... porque estoy yo…- dijo leorio.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio… es Kurapika y Killua- conteste.

Las tres series centraron su vista en los dos chicos, que tenian esos que ellos no, pues solo la autora lo sabe ñ.n

-Bueno Undertaker… una escena graciosa e kuroshitsuji- pregunte, el aludido sonrio y me susurro en la oreja, yo solo reí nerviosa y puse play a la pantalla… (Cap 4)

_La escena es un cuarto oscuro, ciel tenía sus manos contra la pared._

_Ciel: se- sebastian…-_

_Sebastian: Por favor soportelo un poco más, pronto se acostumbrara- contestó. Ciel estaba quejandose del dolor tenía las mejillas rojas._

_Ciel: Te digo que mis organos se me estan saliendo- renegó._

_Sebastian: No hay mujer a la que se le salgan los organos por usar un corset- ante esto apretó mas el corset. Fin._

O.o- todos en el set se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado.

-Mal pensados… no tienen remedio- se quejo ciel.

-Bueno alguna escena que no sea vulgar… o minimo que no sea mal pensada como la que acabamos de ver- regañe mirando feo a undertaker.

-Hay muchas escenas, como esa donde cuido muy bien de ciel y luego me engaña en los episodios de book of circus- dijo el principe soma casi llorando.

-Tambien esta esa escena donde graban a grell sin maquillaje como hace rato- dijo madam red.

-No es posible que no se puedan decidir por una escena- dijo ciel.

-Cierto me gusta esa ova donde yo vengo del futuro- dijo Alois n.n

-Veamos… a esoger una al azar- conteste buscando una de tantas… (Ova 1)…

_Practica de actuación:_

_Ciel:Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión…- decía el ojiazul leyendo normalmente lo que enfado a nuestro querido sebas-chan._

_Sebastian: Joven amo, ponga más corazon en su actuación- dijo y con esto ciel se puso nervioso y alzando sus hombros se puso a repetirlo._

_Ciel: ser o no ser…- en eso es interrumpido por alguien._

_X: si así actuas es mejor el "no ser"- grito lanzando unas tijeras muy cerca de ciel, sebastian se levando y de las puertas salio Grell._

_Grell: tu actuación es terrible… después de eso hamlet morira para siempre- dijo entrando a la habitación._

_Ciel: Grell… por qué estas aquí?-_

_Lizi: Creo que lo he visto antes-_

_Grell: a ti te falta corazón… CORAZÓN!- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su corazón- tienes que hacer que resuene… mira de esta forma- las luces se apagaron y despues se centraron en Grell-… ser o no ser esa es la cuestión… No…no hay que hacerse problemas con ese tipo de cosas- dijo cantando mientras todos lo imitaban (a este paso la obra sera un musical ñ.n)- … sin problemas, cambie cuando te conoci… lo mas importante es el a-m-o-r…- sebas chan metio su palito en la nariz de grell para alejarlo tantito de el. FIN._

-La mejor ova- dijo Grell viendo con ojitos la pantalla.

-No me gusta una parte del capitulo- dijo componiendose los lentes claus.

-¿Cuál parte señor claus?- pregunto mei-rin.

-Esa…. Que practique por dos meses…- contesto sin expresion.

-Esto se vuelve más aburrido- dijeron killua y kojou al mismo tiempo.

-Alguien tiene una botana muero de hambre… tomoki consigue algo de comer- grito nymph.

-Y yo porque- renego- porque no mandas a alguien más-

-Ya pues… pondre la escena- grite enojada… O.ó… (segunda temporada cap.1)

_Claus: yo me ocupare de todo- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y tenía a un Alois muy preocupado._

_Alois: Enserio?_

_Claus: sí, su alteza- dijo mientras se inclinaba (personalmente prefiero el sí, mi señor de sebas-chan n.n)._

_Se veía el gran salon todo remodelado de la manción Trancy,en lo alto del salon se encontraba Claus, hizo un pequeño movimiento con los pies, y en seguida empezo con un baile al compás de la musica, terminó en una sola pocision._

_Claus: Ahora…- dijo y lanzo sus lentes al aire, salto y se colgo de la hermosa decoracion que colgaba del techo, hizo una gran acrobacia y se dirigio al borde del hermoso y elegante alfombra que estaba debajo del comedor, lo levantó e hizo que las sillas y meza se desprendieran del piso mientras eso sucedía cambio los platos, cuchillos y tenedores, también cambio la decoracion a un rojo intenso, al llegar al piso todo estaba en su lugar, alzo la vista y atrapo sus lentes._

_Claus: el dia en noche, el azúcar en sal, los vivos en muertos, y el azul oscuro en oro, así es el mayordomo de los Trancy- se ve a alois muy contento por el trabajo de su mayordomo._

_Alois: verdad?, eres genial… Claus- dijo sosteniendo la rosa- contigo a mi lado no necesito a esos tontos inutiles…- FIN._

-Bien… bien pasemos con el siguiente- conteste.

-Disculpe usted pero tiene algo que contestarnos- dijo will.

-Tiene razón amai… quien de esta serie te resulto más interesante o es tu personaje favorito?- pregunto lizi.

-Dinos por favor- suplico finny.

-Bien- conteste enojada-… mi nombre es amai hiragizawa…. Otro alias mio….amm…. quiza seria…. Amai phantomhive o michaelis- dije- así o más obvio-(¬¬).

-No entendí- dijo bard.

-Esta muy claro incompetente- dijo leorio al otro lado.

-Tiene razón esta más claro que el agua…. En realidad…. La verdad esta muy clara… ahora….. nos responderias a la pregunta?- dijo laud

-ñ.ñU) en realidad no es más inteligente porque solo es un anime-

-Apurence para que pueda seguir con mi trabajo- dijo ciel frio n.n

-Joven amo es por esa razón que la srta. Amai lo quiere- dijo sebastian sonriendole descaradamente, mientras a ciel le daba un escalofrio por lo que sebas-chan dijo.

-Bueno yaa…. Vamos quien sigue- pregunte-… ahh cierto, con ustedes Seiko no qwaser ñ.n-

-BUU- grito leorio, a lo cual nuestro querido ruso le mando una miradita asesina ñ.n lo que hizo que leorio se callara.

-Hay que emoción- dijo mafuyu.

-Qué escenas tenemos que decir mafuyu-pregunto tomo.

-Amm…. Pues…. No sé-

-Bien…. La pregunta … digo digo….. Jita podrias decirnos una escena graciosa en seikon no qwaser?-n.n, la chica se espanto cuando dije su nombre y luego de pensarlo…. Sonrio macabramente hacia Sasha- ya se cual, agarro el control de mis manos y le puso play a algun video…..(no sé que capitulo es lo siento ñ.n es mucho trabajo revisar los capitulos y luego redactarlos)…..

_Se vio un gran edificio en medio de la noche…_

_Sasha: Asi que…¿Por qué demonios debo usar esto?- dijo enojado, nuestro querido albino vestia un traje de mucama._

_Mafuyu:Bueno, Miyuri dijo especificamente que te pusieras eso-_

_Tomo:Te queda genial-_

_Sasha:Claro que no- dijo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de matar a alguien._

_Tomo:Estas tan lindo..-_

_Sasha:A mi no me parece lindo-_

_Miyuri:Vamos, vamos dejen de entretenerse y empiecen a trabajar- exigio llegando de repente- me pregunto que le parece a Alexander- dijo sonriendole, el ruso levanto la cara todo sonrojado, tanto que a miyuri le dio un sangrado nasal ñ.n_

_Miyuri: si llevas eso para siempre, te permitire trabajar para mi el resto de tu vida- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre- Olvidalo vas a venir conmigo ahora-_

_Mafuyu: Oye espera-_

_Sasha: Yo nunca dije que seria tu sirviente ya sueltame- contesto._

_Miyuri:Vaya!... que criada más indisiplinada-_

_Sasha: Me largo-_

_Miyuri:Oh, que mal, realmente me da igual si lo haces pero…- Mafuyu se espanto._

_Mafuyu:Sasha, por favor- dijo a modo de suplica._

_Sasha- que no!-_

_Mafuyu:No volvere a hacerte sopa de remolacha nunca más- dijo en forma de amenaza, se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras._

_Miyuri:Vamos dilo- no tuvo de otra así que se volteo y…._

_Sasha:Bi-bienvenida… maldita ama- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a lo cual el sangrado nasal de miyuri ._

-Tú!...- le grito amenazadoramente a Jita.

-Jajá…..- rio sarcasticamente- eso es para que a la otra dejes de molestar-

-Calma sasha- decía mafuyu.

-Alguna otra escena?- pregunte, en eso alza la mano tímidamente Fumika.

-Yo… no es una bonita escena pero….-

-Qué escena te refires?- pregunto Hanna.

-Es…-me lo dijo en el oído, sonreí y me aguante la risa.

-Ok, ok… la escena de esta vez es….- (cap. 9 segunda temporada)…

_Sasha: pero que ocupado estoy, es más fácil luchar contra un adepto- dijo._

_Mafuyu: es porque fumika se quedo así por culpa de alguien- dijo mintras ponia tres platos en la mesa. El chico solo recordo lo que había pasado._

_Fumika: Sasha de sirvienta…_

_Hace unas horas:_

_Fumika: Sasha-kun, cambiate rápido por favor, los clientes vienen pronto- le dijo sonriente._

_Sasha: Lo sé- el chico tomo el vestuario que estaba aun lado de él, fumika se puso de color rojo._

_Fumika: Sasha?- el chico miro de reojo la prenda que había tomado y vio que era el traje de las chicas, se sonrojo y trató de explicar._

_Sasha: Esto fue… solo por un momento- todos ahí se espantaron._

_Fumika: Sasha vestida de mujer… y por un momento… a sasha le gustan las faldas…- nuestro albino se moria de vergüenza…-_

_Ahora:_

_Sasha: solo debo trabajar por parte de fumika no?- renegó._

_FIN._

-Jajá…- no paraba de reirme- esto es buenisimo… como no se me ocurrio antes… jajá- resivi una mirada amenazante de sasha- ya bueno pues-

-Bueno la siguiente escena es…-

-No habrá más- grito sasha.

-Pero…- intento decir Katia.

-Pero nada- contestó- cuando yo digo que no es que no-

-Bueno sasha por lo menos deja que amai nos responda- dijo lizi

-Ahh… me hartan….. les suena el nombre Alexander Nikolaievich hell- pregunto O.o

-Oooh- dijeron todos en el set yo solo me encoji de hombros

-Pasemos al siguiente y acabemos rápido… el siguiente es…. Strike the blood-

-Que aburrido- dijo kojou.

-Pon atención kojou- renegó nagisa.

-Haber…. Vatler… alguna escena…- pregunte.

-MMm… ya sé qué escena…-(escena.. dia seguro)

_Kojou movia insistentemente su pierna estaba sentado en la cafeteria de la escuela, hasta que alguien llamó su atención._

_Yukina: Senpai- él se levanto en seguida._

_Kojou: Himeragi, qué tal?-_

_Yukina: negativo- kojou suspiro aliviado._

_Kojou: menos mal… ya me sentia bastante mal por haberte lastimado- miro a ambos lados si le susurro- tenía miedo de haberte convertido en mi sirvienta de sangre-_

_Yukina: solo perdí un poco de sangre… así que ese dia fue relativamente seguro-_

_XX: Mm… la lastimaste, ella sangró, tuvo que ir a revision y fue un dia seguro porque los resultados fueron negativos?- dijo la persona, kojou la reconocio y se volteo._

_Kojou: Asagi?_

_Nagisa: eres un maldito pervertido._

_Kojou: y Nagisa?_

_FIN._

O.O…. "o.o"…..

Todos quedamos con el ojo cuadrado…

-Alguna otra escena…. Y no Vatler no vale otra así- dije mirandolo feo- kojou-

-Ah… yo por qué… mejor que lo haga natsuki-chan- en eso resivio un golpe.

-No te dirijas así a tu profesora- lo regaño.

-Bueno, bueno…. Ya….. alguna otra escena…. Asagi…. Yaze… o uste señora akatsuki- pregunte, todos pusieron su cara de pensativos-… como se nota que hay poca diversion en su serie… kanon alguna escena?-

-A mi que me metes yo no salgo en esa serie- dijo nuestro ex marinero que se aparecio de repente- a kanon, mira que sorpresa pensé que me había librado de ti al mandarte a un puesto por tacos de ojos- regañe.

-Es que no encontre y pues escuche mi nombre- respondio.

-Hay eres un tonto no te hablaba a ti…. Acaso vez en este especial al elenco de saint seiya… no verdad?...-

-Bueno, cualquiera se confunde con eso de que hay muchos personajes con los mismos nombres… si no preguntale a ese chico- dijo apuntado a Tomoki.

-Y ahora que hice- dijo espantado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto.

-Tomoki Sakurai-

-Ahí esta amai- me contesto.

-Kanon no te estoy enteendiendo- dije con una venita saltada.

-Pues en Sakura CC la protagonista se llama sakura y este tipo se llama sakura- dijo echando sus dedo pulgar en direccion a Tomoki.

-Kanon…. Si serás… es muy diferente Sakura que Sakurai…. Eres idiota o qué?- le renegué- …. Pero bueno alguna escena de strike the blood-

-Mmm… no- dijo sayaka- todas son pervertidas por culpa de este- dijo apuntando a kojou.

-Pe- pero no es mi culpa-

-Bueno ya, mejor que amai diga ya quien de la serie le gusta- grito a lo lejos leorio.

-Sí, que amai nos diga- siguio yuuma.

-Ashh… am bueno…. En realidad… me gusto la serie….. pero no hay ningún personaje de mi gusto en especial- les dije un poco apenada.

ñ.nU

-Bueno….. continuemos jejje- ñ.n… para cerrar…-

-So… so… ra…. N…o… qué?- trataba de leer kanon, me había quitado mis tarjetas las cuales usaba para conducir este especial.

-Sora no otoshimono….. caballero de pacotilla- le dije quitandole las tarjetas.

-Bien sus escenas… sohara…. Mikako….. ei-kun….. mmm ikaros, astorea,- pregunte aver quien me daba una.

-Yo….- dijo Tomoki.

-Olvidalo- grito sohara.

-Yo tengo uno…- dijo mikako, tomo el control y puso play (se les esta haciendo costumbre quitarme el control ¬¬). Temporada 1 cap. 2

_Tomoki le dio un golpe a la bestia frente a él y sohara, el cual se agrieto hasta romperse, dejando ver a ikaron con un pescado en el brazo._

_Tomoki: Qué?- la escena mostraba a los tres en forma chibi._

_Ikaros: He vuelto amo- contesto- no encontre mucho atunes, así que cruce hacia el hemisferio sur-_

_Sohara:Tomo-chan, creo que esto solo son algas y ostras marinas-_

_Tomoki: Qué estas diciendo que solo se atascaron a ikaros?-_

_Ikaros: si, cuando estaba caminando por el oceano, simplemente todo se termino atascando a mi cuerpo-_

_Sohara: y entonces que era ese rugido?, que paso con los otros dos?-_

_Ikaros:Quieres que busque signos de vida con mi radar amo?-_

_Tomoki: si, hazlo por favor-_

_Ikaros: enseguida-_

-Donde esta lo gracioso?- pregunte.

-Solo yo lo entendí- contesto Mikako O.o-Les parece si con esto terminamos el especial- conteste feliz- hay almenos no paso como la vez anterior que se cantaron hasta la cancion de la novela de las cuatro-

-Oigan…. A hacer relajo- grito Kanon.

-No!- grite pero muy tarde habían hecho fiesta- hay no el set no es mio, me van a cobrar….. esperen- trate de tranquilizarlos-

-Yeaaahhh- grito grell haciendo su "baile"

-Vamos kurapika no seas aguafiestas, tu tambien killua- dijo kuroro.

-No, dije que no- renegaron.

-Joven amo no piensa divertirse, puede invitar a bailar a la señorita Elizabeth- dijo sebas.

-Olvidalo- dijo no muy contento.

-Amai, ya no seas aguada y baila- dijo Kanon junto con leorio.

-Hay par de bestias me van a cobrar por esto-

-Qué?!- gritaron ya que la musica estaba muy alta-

-A bailar se ha dicho- dijo yaze.

-Hola preciosa bailas?- pregunto un tipo a Yukina, ese resulto ser leorio.

-Ah…-

-Kojou dile algo a este tipo para que deje en paz a yukina- grito sayaka.

-Pero yo…-

-Espera kojou no tiene porque ir a defenderla a ella no es nada de ella- le contesto Asagi.

-Así termino la fiesta… con una gran multa por daños al set ñ.ñU….. jamás vuelvo a hacer un especial anime-

-Amai no nos contestaste- grito Tomoki.

-No lo hare-

-Contesta- dijo correteandome por el set- ahh….. hasta luego….—

FIN.


End file.
